lom_twilight_townfandomcom-20200213-history
Kosmos
Lore Kosmos '''are a group of races that define what are often mistaken for gods and demi gods, which is really a collection of races, all of which are part of one evolutionary line. This includes the following races, in order of descending power; Kel, Jatix, Judgement, Primarch. Primarch '''Primarchs is the official race name for beings born of Judgements. This can be the result of two Judgements mating, or one Judgement mating with a different species. If the latter is the case, the Primarch will take on the traits of the non Judgement race, being imbued with extreme power. If it is the former, the two Judgements are capable of personally creating and forging how the Primarch looks, even creating a new race if they wish. Aside from demi-god like power, Primarchs maintain many of the traits of their non Judgement parent's race, often being mistaken for a pure breed of that race. Judgement Judgements '''are born in one of two ways. They are either created directly by Jatix, or when a Primarch becomes fully realized, and for lack of a better word, evolve. Judgements have no true form, and instead are beings of near pure energy. However, they still require a physical presence, and thus are often seen by mortal eyes as giant spheres of burning fire. In other words, they're often mistaken for stars. These Judgements emit a reality warping field, which is perceived as the 'light' from their 'star' form. The closer something is, the more control they have over its reality. Judgements are also capable of changing themselves to fit any form they wish. Jatix '''Jatix is the term for the next step of evolution for Judgements, in which the Judgement ascends into a more powerful form. This is considered the most god like form of the line, with powers that can influence all forms of reality. As a result of this power, most Jatix often form their own sect of reality they reside in, and rarely intefer with what would be considered 'minor aspects of reality'. In other words, they simply do not care about most mortal matters, or even the matters of things like Judgements. Kel Next to nothing is known about Kel other than it is the next step in the line for Jatix. It is believed that the Jatix evolves to an even higher state of being, ascending through all forms of reality, time, and space. Knowledge of all forms is revealed, and it can only be assumed they achieve something akin to true omnipotence. The Current Line First, there was the original Jatix, known only as Prime. Prime creates nine Judgements. They are; Mr. Kings, Mr. Space, Mr. Stone, Mr. Fire, Mr. Water, Mr. Air, Mr. Life, Mr. Death, Mr. Blood. At some point, a disagreement breaks out between the different Judgements, and a fight ensues. Mr. Kings '''kills '''Mr. Space, '''resulting in a massive explosion of energy, creating what is known as '''The Warp. Mr. Kings then demands that the other Judgements leave the universe, which he has deemed as his own. Out of fear or respect, they do so. Prime '''ascends to a Kel, and '''Mr. Kings '''ascends to a Jatix, instead becoming known as '''The Emperor. The banished Judgements bore through reality and find a vacant universe, which they model after their former one. Doing so allows them to ascend to Jatix as well, resulting in The Goddesses of Varris Prime. The Emperor 'births forth seventeen Judgements. They were; '''Mr. Irons, Mr. Lamb, Mr. Sight, Mr. Falls, Mr. Ships, Mr. Heart, Mr. End, Mr. One, Mr. Code, Mr. Life, Mr. Spices, Mr. Fur, Mr. Help, Mr. Exciting, Mr. Tight, Mr. Lies, Mr. Castle. ' '''The Emperor '''then, for unknown reasons, ordered the 12 most powerful of his Judgements to go forth and create Primarchs. As a result, the following Judgements created the 12 Primarchs. * Mr. Irons – Dorn * Mr. Lamb – Ahriman * Mr. Sight – Azrael * Mr. Falls – Garran * Mr. Ships – Vance * Mr. Heart – Vulkan * Mr. End – Kardan * Mr. One – Arvann * Mr. Code – Kain * Mr. Life – Typhus * Mr. Spices – Cato * Mr. Fur – Poptart '''Ahriman '''then kills '''Mr. Lamb using a creation of his, resulting in him becoming Eldritch, and Mr. Lamb 'dying', becoming what is eventually The Lamb.